Back in Business
'''Back in Business '''is the first mission in the Balkans campaign and fifth in general for the game, Call of Duty: The Great War. As Captain Vukoja and Private First Class Otto Aehrenthal you join the battlefield to fight in the first battles of WWI. Characters Serbians: *Captain Milan Vukoja (Playable) *Sergeant Ismail Loncar *Corporal Dragutin Nikolin *Sergeant Stepa Nikolich *Lieutenant Nikola Draza *Corporal Slobodan Dragan *Corporal Miroslav Insko *Sergeant Mihailo Todorov (Player-determined) *Corporal Marko Petrovich *Lance Corporal Nikoslav Dragovich *Lieutenant Kliment Popovich Austro-Hungarians: *PFC. Otto Aehrenthal (Playable) (P.O.W.) *Lieutenant Josef Leicherr (P.O.W.) *Corporal Franz Murnau (K.I.A.) Plot Serbians: Milan orders his soldiers to get to Cer to defend it from the Austro-Hungarians. When they made it to Cer, the parts of the mountain was on fire and destroyed. They hid behind trenches and shot at the enemy so they can leave Cer. With you Chauchat you make the line between Serbian territory and their territory. You finish off the straglers and yuo see them retreat for Drina River, so you follow them. As you made it to Drina River you see how they ambushed you and you must fight for your territory. Milan gets out his Mosin-Nagant to snipe the officers so they can lose morale but it proved to difficult and Captain Vukoja orders his men to retreat to Kolubara River. When they made it their, they were poorly equipped and lost most of their ammunition on the Battle of Cer and Drina. They camped and rested to wait for the next day to defeat the enemy. They then post machine guns everywhere so the Austro-Hungarian soldiers can't advance. After the battle was done, the Austro-Hungarians retreated. Austro-Hungarians: Aehrenthal was forced to join the Austro-Hungarian army in the Balkans Campaign. They advance to Cer, he fired his Mondragón rifle on the Serbians. Lieutenant Josef commanded him to guard the other soldiers and himself so they can make it to Drina if this battle fails. That's what happened and they retreated to Drina river for a rest. Sadly, the Serbian Army was following them and fought them. Corporal Murnau and PFC. Aehrenthal steal a Chauchat and stared using it against the Serbians. The Serbians then retreated to Kolubara river so they don't lose all their men. When they followed the Serbians to Kolubara, they were ambushed, Aehrenthal was help his friend Franz Murnau until he got killed by machine gunner. Aehrenthal then entered Shellshock, which almost got him killed because Lieutenant Leicherr was going to kill him for it, but then they got cpatured by the Serbians and were sent to a compound in Kosovo. Result: Serbian victory Serbians dead: 43,500 dead Serbians wounded: 125,500 wounded Serbians captured: 19,000 captured Austro-Hungarians dead: 53,000 dead Austro-Hungarians wounded: 150,000 wounded Austro-Hungarians captured: 81,000 captured Weapon Loadout Serbian Loadout: Chauchat.jpg M44 Mosin.jpg Austro-Hungarian Loadout: Mondragón rifle.jpg 400px-Gasser Montenegrin 1st model.jpg Trivia *This is the first level in the game where can play as both sides. *This level takes a span over three battles. *The Mondragón rifle is a Mexican Automatic Rifle and it's the first Automatic Rifle ever made. Transcript Back in Business/Transcript Category:Levels